The Total Drama Hunger Games
by juliawasherexx
Summary: The Hunger Games with the characters of Total Drama instead. It's based off some parts in the book, but not all of it. I recommend reading the actual book or watching the movie before reading this, unless you never wanted to read or see the book/movie. Story is much better than summary. R&R?


**Author's Note: This is not entirely based off what happened in the book, but some parts are. Some things may not be accurate, so don't be bothered by it please. For example, in my story, one of the tributes from District 4 is very dumb, unlike how they are supposed to be smart. Sorry about that. I hope you like it, because it took me a long time to brainstorm ideas for this. Thank-you! :D **

I smoothed out the midnight blue dress I was wearing, nervously awaiting for the names of the tributes to be announced. All of District 12 was here at the reaping, anxiously waiting for the names to be called out for the tributes of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games.

My fingers were locked between the fingers of my best friend, Daisy Reese. I glanced at her, and there were tears filled in her hazel eyes. I squeezed her hand gently and she looked at me as a tear slid down her pale cheek. "It's going to be okay." I whispered to her. She smiled weakly and turned back to face the stage, where Effie Trinket was standing.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" Effie said into the microphone, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she announced. "And may the odds be _ever _in your favor. Now, before we begin, we have a very special clip brought to you all the way from the Capitol!"

The clip played. I knew pretty much all the words since they play it every single year at the Reaping. I don't know why they play it, because I am sure everyone already had seen it. As the clip ended, I saw Effie saying the words to her. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I just love that." Effie said as the clip ended. "Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young and woman for the honor of representing District 12 for the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games! As usual, ladies first."

I could feel the tension rise in the crowd. Everyone, especially the girls who were qualified to be a tribute, were probably feeling nervous and anxious. I know I was. I looked over at Daisy, whose eyes were wide open as she chewed on a strand of her dark brown hair. Ever since we were twelve, she's been like this. It seems like she gets more nervous every year.

Effie walked over to the bowl filled with papers of everyone's names. She rummaged her hand through the bowl and finally pulled out a piece of paper. I took in a huge breath and she unfolded the paper. She smiled before she announced the name.

"_Gwendolyn Burbanks._"

I let out my breath and gasped. Gwendolyn Burbanks… that was me! I froze in shock as I stared at Effie. Everyone turned to stare at me, their eyes as wide as mine. I swallowed hard and I slowly turned to look at Daisy, who had tears streaming down her hair. She softly let go of my hand and stared at me. "G-Good luck, Gwen." She choked out.

"Where are you, Gwendolyn?" Effie spoke into the microphone, saying my whole name. I slowly walked up the stairs leading to the stage. My mouth was dropped open the whole time, and I felt like my eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Okay, now that we got our girl tribute, it is time to pick the boy tribute!" Effie said before she walked to the bowl again. She rummaged her hand through it before pulling out another folded piece of paper. She strutted back to the microphone and unfolded the paper.

"_Trent Windsnap._"

Trent Windsnap. That name sounded so familiar to me. The audience looked around for Trent as so did I. Finally, everyone's gaze set on one person near the back. He quickly walked to the stadium, trying to hide his face with his long, onyx colored hair. I looked at him as he stood next to me, and finally remembered who he was.

Trent went to the same school as me and lived a few houses away. He was very shy and didn't talk much, so I didn't really get to know him. All I knew was that he was very strong and a very kind person. He looked at me and we made eye contact for a bit. There were dark circles under his eyes, like he hasn't been sleeping for days.

"There we have it!" Effie said, breaking the silence between us and the crowd. "The tributes for District 12 of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games!"

"Well, come on you two, shake hands." Effie commanded us.

I looked at Trent and he looked at me, as we awkwardly reached our hands out. We were obviously both in complete shock, and I can't seem to get this through my head. _I _will be competing against 23 other tributes and may never see my friends and family again. The thought of this made me cringe before tears started to blur my vision.

We let go of each other's hands and turned to face the crowd. Suddenly, the anthem of Panem started to play.

Happy Hunger Games?


End file.
